Silent Hearts Flutter
by Hikari Yamoto
Summary: This is my Ikarishipping Day fanfic  I used the song, The Last Night by Skillet. Hope you read it :D


**HC-09: Hey, everybody! I decided to make an Ikarishipping fanfic just for Ikarishipping Day itself. :D Note: This has nothing to do with The Sparkle of a Gemstone.**

**Zack: We will be using a song called The Last Night by Skillet for the plot. :3 And once again, the disclaimer. No we do not own the song nor Pokemon but we do own the idea and the OC. :P**

**HC-09: So there you have it! Now you can go read before I start wasting your reading time.**

_You come to me with scars on your wrist_

_You tell me this will be the last night_

_Feeling like this_

Dawn sat there by a tree, bawling her heart out like anything. She cut slits in her wrists with a small stone and the pain was excruciating. Her blood dripped out from the open wounds and her salty tears fell inside them.

Her ex-boyfriend had just broken up with her. They were together for at least 3 years, until he broke up with Dawn. She felt like her world was slowly falling apart. Crumbling and crumbling, until it is no more. The one person she ever truly loved, is gone.

It grew even brighter and Dawn looked up at the sky. "Mock me all you want! My world and heart are both gone! I have nothing left to live for. . ." She shouted bitterly to the sky.

She couldn't take it any longer. She wanted to commit suicide. But then, nearly all her friends were gone for a trip or visit. Misty, she was gone with Ash to travel to another region. May, she was visiting her folks back in Hoenn. Leaf, she must be out in the mall with Iris, but Dawn wouldn't want to go looking like this.

_I came to say goodbye_

_Didn't want you to see me cry_

_I'm fine but I know it's a lie_

She continued crying until footsteps caused her to look up. And of all the people that were left, Paul was the one here.

"Troublesome, why the hell are you crying your ass off behind my house?" Paul asked the crying girl.

Dawn looked down again and brought her knees up to her chest to hug them. "I-I didn't realize that I w-was behind your h-house," She said in between her sniffles.

Paul snorted and was about to walk away when Dawn spoke up again. "W-wait, Paul. . .can I ask you something?" She asked quietly.

He rolled his eyes and turned around. "What now?" He asked impatiently.

"Well. . .all my friends are gone or out. . .so I need someone to be with for today. . .can I stay with you for today?" She asked timidly and Paul hardens his look.

"Why should I answer your question if you haven't answered mine. So go, tell me why the fuck you're crying." Paul countered and Dawn stood up, revealing her bloody arm.

"My ex-boyfriend broke up with me. I have no friends to talk face-to-face to so here comes along you, the first person I've seen or talked to in hours. Now can you please help me?" She asked with an angry feeling inside her almost about to explode.

Paul stayed silent for a few moments. _Sheesh. . . I never knew Troublesome would go that far. . . _"Hmph. . . Fine. But touch anything and you know what happens next."

Dawn nodded shakily and followed him inside. The living room was exquisite, the sofa was a soft, black, leather couch with a coffee table in front of it. The lighting was a lovely chandelier hanging above the coffee table illuminating the whole room with a soft, white glow. There was a large mirror hanging on the wall, with a beautiful gold-colored frame around it.

_Wow. . .Paul must be working really hard to earn all these things. . ._ I looked around and Paul pointed to a small corridor. "Down to the last door on the left, that's the bathroom."

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

Dawn nodded and walked down the corridor to see a small, framed picture. She looked closer and realized it's from one of their rare moments together. It was when they were at Ash's house for a sleepover and Dawn had to hug Paul for a dare. _Why would he keep a picture like this when he hates me?. . . Probably the boys forced him to keep it. . ._

Dawn shrugged the thought off and entered the bathroom to clean her wounds. She turned the knob for warm water and tentatively washed her arms. She heard Paul's footsteps coming but she ignored them and continued washing her wounds.

Dawn quickly finished before Paul arrived behind her and looked at her while carrying some kind of medical gauze and a towel. "Here," he gave her the towel and she patted the cuts until they stopped bleeding.

Paul took Dawn's arm and placed medicine on it before wrapping it in the gauze. Dawn tensed up at the contact but stayed still. _Oh god. . .it's the same feeling I had for Gabriel when we first were together! Impossible I could like this cold-hearted man!_

Paul gave Dawn a questioning look and she blushes. "Sorry, just got lost in thoughts there." She apologizes and they walked out of the bathroom and sat on the sofa with Paul.

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

They stayed silent for a few minutes until Dawn broke the silence. "What time is it?" She asked and Paul glanced at his watch.

"4:30pm. Why? You have somewhere to go to?" He asked and Dawn shook her head. _And I thought she was the kind of girl who somehow always had somewhere to be at and something to do._

Dawn stared at Paul and absentmindedly hugged him. "Thanks, Paul." She whispered with a smile and to her surprise, Paul hugged her back. She felt like she was enjoying their long hug. But Paul amazingly, was still hugging her.

_Your parents say it's all your fault_

_But they don't know you like I know you_

_They don't know you at all_

The minutes passed as they talked and they came upon one topic that really angered Dawn. "Paul, my mom actually said that our break-up is really my fault! I didn't do anything! It was Gabriel's fault that happened in the first place!" Dawn cried and Paul and he looked at her.

"Is your mom really that stupid? Didn't you tell her that he didn't love you anymore since he likes Maria?" Paul asked in curiosity. _Oh. My. God. I just asked a question about her problem like how girls comfort other girls! Shit, I feel gay now. . ._

Dawn looked bewildered at Paul. "W-well, yeah. But. . .she still wouldn't listen to me." She explained and Paul sighed and facepalmed. "Paul. . .I know you feel weird and gay but don't let that bother you. Ash helps me with my problems a lot too."

"He's Ash! I'm Paul! And he probably is gay already! Ugh, I hate what talking to girls does to me. . ." He complained and Dawn giggled. _Her giggle. . .quite cute. . . Cute? Fuck! What's wrong with me?_

_I'm so sick of when they say_

_It's just a phase, you'll be ok, you're fine_

_But I know it's a lie_

Dawn stopped giggling and sighed. "Anyway, at least you didn't say anything like "You'll be fine" or things like that. Those just end up making me feel worse. . ." She mentally sighed. _But I know I'll never be ok anymore. . . I'll never find love in my life. . ._

Paul stared at her but didn't say anything. He simply nodded. He blushed lightly as Dawn looked at him and gave him a faint smile. It wasn't that noticeable to Dawn which was good for Paul.

Dawn looked around and noticed it had been really silent. "Hey, Paul. Where's all your Pokemon?" She asked and he took out a Pokeball.

"Most of them are with Reggie but I keep my strongest ones here." He replied and released the Pokemon from the ball.

Released from the Pokeball is Daemon, Paul's Umbreon. Daemon looked at Dawn. "Umbreon umbree." (Oh, it's her.) He murmured nonchantly and Paul gave him a glare.

Dawn looked away in disgust. "You talk to me as if I'm just "another person" in your life. I'm not. I happen to be one of the closest people to Paul you know." She said and Daemon scoffed.

"Umbree umbreon." (I'd like to see if that's true. Is it, Paul?) Daemon asked and Paul looked at his pokemon.

"A-actually. . . . Maybe. . ." He said and Daemon's eyes grow wide.

"Umbree? Umbree umbreon!" (Really? But that's impossible!) He cried and Paul ignored him and glanced at his watch again.

"Dawn, it's getting pretty late. . . Need a ride home or anything?" He and stood up. Dawn looked at him, yawning.

"Sure, you remember where my house is, right?" She asked and Paul nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go. . . Oh wait, damn. . . Trip borrowed my car yesterday and he still hasn't returned it! Guess we have to walk. . ." He said with a sigh.

Dawn smiled. "It's fine by me! Walking is good exercise anyway." She chirped happily and Daemon hopped up the stairs.

"Umbreon, umbree umbreon." (Need me, I'll be upstairs.) He announced before continuing up the stairs.

A thought popped into Paul's head. _Me and Troublesome alone. . . At night. . . On the sidewalk. . . Should I tell her? Maybe. . .maybe. . ._ He grabbed a jacket and opened the door for Dawn to walk out first.

Dawn walked out slightly surprised at the gesture but she ignored it and continued walking. _What on earth is with Paul? He's acting all nice and stuff! Why? For another weird reason I suppose. . ._

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

They slowly walked down the faintly lighted sidewalk and Dawn glanced at Paul. "Hey, Paul." She began and Paul looked at her as he wore his jacket. "Why are you acting like this?"

Paul flinched and felt uneasy. "I-I don't know. . .I'm just doing what my mind tells me to do." He replied with a cough afterwards and she stared at him skeptically.

"Ok. . .and Paul, it's a sin to lie you know." She reminded him while looking ahead.

"God. . .just shut up will you? You're going to annoy the hell out of everybody in the neighborhood." He growled with annoyance and Dawn smirked.

_There's his usual attitude! But. . . Wait. . . Is he. . Blushing? His cheeks are sooo cute and red-toned now. What the hell did I just think? His cheeks are. . .CUTE? _Dawn shook her head to clear her mind but she still seemed unsure of what she had just thought of.

Paul shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants and placed a scowl on his face while his eyes flickered towards the blue-haired girl. "Troublesome. . ." He mumbled and Dawn turned her head to him.

"What? And will you stop calling me that? It's annoying you know!" She said while crossing her arms across her chest and Paul looked down a bit.

He opened his mouth to speak but stopped as it began to drizzle. Dawn shivered and pressed against him. Paul looked at her surprised but quickly took off his jacket and covered himself and Dawn.

"Th-thanks. . ." She whispered and huddled closer as they walked faster and Dawn nearly slipped on the wet pavement but Paul grabbed her before she could even begin to fall.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you want me to be_

_The last night away from me_

They eventually reached Dawn's house, soaking wet and they sat on the bench on her porch while watching the rain grow harder. "Well, you can't obviously go home since it's raining this hard. . ." Dawn said as she squeezed the water from her hair.

Paul rolled his eyes and looked away. "Fuck, Troublesome. . .Now I'm stuck here." He growled and Dawn looked down but thought of a good comeback.

"But why did you have to walk me home then?" She asked with a smirk.

"If you're friends find out you did that to yourself and they ask around who's the last person with her, they'll find out it's me and they'll end up blaming it on me. Use your damn brain."

Dawn scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "You're right. . .but then again! I wouldn't end up killing myself, right?" She asked and Paul sighed.

"Fucking idiot! You didn't say that 2 hours ago! You kept saying shit like, 'Maybe I should kill myself? My life is incomplete now anyway.'" He mocked in a sarcastic tone and Dawn buried her face in her hands.

Paul ignored her but his heart kept saying to help her. Everything he said was just a cover-up. . .tonight. . .would be the night he would tell something he's been dying to tell her years ago until Gabriel came along and tells Dawn he loved her.

Dawn zones off again and thinks for a while. _Paul. . .obviously, I hate him like hell!. . . Do I? I don't feel that way anymore. . .there's a weird connection I've never felt with him before. Could it be. . .love? _

_The night is so long _

_when everything's wrong_

_If you give me your hand, I'll help you hold on_

_Tonight, tonight_

She stood up and realized she had left the key for her house hanging on the tree's branch since she didn't have any pockets or a bag to keep it in while she was cutting herself. _Oh god. . . We can't get in?_

Dawn started hitting her head on the door and Paul grabbed her arm and pulled her to sit down again. "Stop it. Now what the hell happened this time?"

Dawn sniffled and looked at Paul. "W-we can't get in!" She cried and shook her head.

Paul looked at the quietly crying girl and took her hands away from her face. "Crying isn't going to solve anything. Don't you have a spare key or something?"

Dawn shook her head again and Paul stared at her. _Oh fuck. . .I'm stuck out here with Troublesome?. . .Wait, that's a good thing. . .I'll tell her. . .When she'll stop crying. . .or now. . ._

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

Dawn kept crying until she finally stopped and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Thanks again, Paul. . . I thought you hated me so much that you would just walk out of here and run back to your house. . ." She said while sniffling a lot.

"Yeah. . ." He mumbled. _What I think I quite the opposite. . .I don't even feel like I have to guts to simply tell her I love her. . .Ugh! Why does love always have to be complicated and whatever?_

Dawn smiled a little. "You know. When I was a kid, I used to watch the rain with my father and I would always say that the angels were crying because they were sad. . ." Her voice trailed off and her smile disappeared. "But I understand now why they're "crying". . ."

Paul nods slowly. " Honestly, that's what I thought of when I was younger too." He thought of all the memories he had when he was younger and smiled a bit at the thought of when he would say things like please and thank you, he would receive a big lollipop from his mother.

Dawn shook the thought out and stared at Paul then smirked. "Is Paulie smiling?" She mocked and Paul blushed hard. Paul looked at her and was about to speak but Dawn cut in. "Ohhh! Now you're blushing!" She shouted while poking Paul's cheek.

Paul grunted and swatted her hand away but she still kept poking his cheek. "Will you stop it? You're so annoying." He mumbled. _Annoyingly cute. . ._

Dawn giggled and kept poking him. "Blushy, blushy!" She cheered and Paul just blushed even harder.

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

Paul tensed up and grunted. "Dawn, will you stop it now?" He asked and Dawn gasped in pure shock.

"Oh my god! You called me my real name!" She squealed and did The Scream pose.

"Oh shit. . ." Paul facepalmed and Dawn started laughing her lungs out. "Shut. Up. Troublesome." He added emphasis on Troublesome and Dawn kept laughing.

Dawn poked Paul and she rested her hands on his shoulders. "Ah, Paul. . . Congratulations! You finally said my real name!" She shouted way above the rain.

Paul stared at her with a look that said "What. The. Fuck." And Dawn smiled at him while shaking him like crazy. _And this is what'll happen every time I simply say her name that I wonder why I keep forgetting. It's just a one syllable name. I just kept forgetting it somehow. . ._

Dawn laughed and hugged Paul. "I feel better that you can actually say my name for once." She said and Paul tensed up again. _At least I can get my mind of. . . Whatever his name was! Maybe Paul is changing for once._

_I won't let you say goodbye_

_And I'll be your reason why_

_The last night away from me, away from me_

Paul shuddered and he gathered up all his confidence. _Now. . . I'll tell her now. . .and. . . GO!_ "H-hey. . .Troublesome." he stuttered and Dawn stared at him.

"Yeah?" She asked quite happily and Paul lightly chewed on the inside of his lip.

Paul grabbed her hand and he closed his eyes but quickly opened them. "I've been wanting to tell you this for so long. . . I-I. . .love you. . ." He stared at Dawn and she blushed hard.

Dawn fiddles with her fingers and Paul looked down. _Paul really does love me. . .I. . .it feels like I love him too. I don't even know the reason why. . ._

"I know. . .So you don't like me. . .whatever then. . ." He mumbled and turned away.

"Paul, I actually do love you. . .It's just that. . .I've just broken up with Gabriel remember?" She asked and Paul ignored her. "But you know what? I feel better when I'm around you too." She wrapped her arms around his neck and Paul turned to her.

"So you do huh?" He asked with a smirk and Dawn grows nearer to Paul's face.

"Yeah I do." She mumbled before pressing her lips against his and enveloping him in a kiss.

"Mmhm, Troublesome. . ." He whispered before leaning in for another kiss.

The rain finally stopped after 10 minutes and Dawn looked at the sky. "Look! The rain finally stopped!" She cried while pointing at the sky.

Paul took a quick glance but kept looking at Dawn. _I love her. She loves me. And that's all I need to know. . ._

* * *

><p><strong>HC-09: Oh lala! I'm sooo happy I finally finished this! :D Happy Ikarishipping Day everyone! Please review this and my other stories too! Also, yes I know it sucks. I made tons of mistakes. It's rushed and cheesy. But I'm obviously not the best writer in the world right? So please no bashing or flames.<strong>

**Zack: This is kinda rushed,it might seem to planned out and didn't flow well. . . But it's the best she could give. :3**


End file.
